Who Am I?
by Armor King
Summary: RiYu! Rikku has fallen in love with Yuna, but knows their related. What happens when she overhears a conversation between Brother and Cid? Finding out she isn't Cid's daughter, Will Rikku tell Yuna about her feelings?
1. Overhearing the Truth

-----Notes, Disclaimer, Pairing, etc-----  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back with another Rikku/Yunie fic! This one's based losely in FF X(shortly after the end, that is). A-anyway, Here's the Summary: Rikku has fallen in love with Yuna, but knows their related. What happens when she overhears a conversation between Brother and Cid? Finding out she isn't Cid's daughter, Will Rikku tell Yuna about her feelings? Will Yuna return the girl's feelings? Or, Will she reject her? Find out the anwers in this story, entitled: 'Who Am I?'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. Nor, Do I own the characters contained therein. I do however own all ideas for this fic.  
  
Pairings: RIKKU/YUNIE - Rikku/Yuna for those that do not know Rikku's petname for Yuna.  
  
Rating: PG - PG13  
  
Warnings: THIS IS A SHOUJO-AI RIKKU/YUNA STORY! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING, I IMPLORE YOU TO GET OUT NOW!! YOU WILL NOT LIKE THIS FIC!  
  
-----Overhearing the Truth-----  
  
-Aboard Cid's Airship-  
  
Rikku walks down a random corridor in the huge airship, it has been almost six weeks since the defeat of Sin and Yuna and the others are back in Besaid. Rikku stops and looks up at a wall, '... I miss you, Yunie.' she says to herself 'Ever since I met you, everything's been different. I can't stop thinking about you. I think--' she cuts her thoughts off there, "No way!" she states instead, shaking her head before continuing down the corridor, "I couldn't have 'those' kinda feelings for Yunie! Afterall, We're first cousins... right?"  
  
After a few more steps, Rikku hears Brother's voice emanating from inside a room and she steps closer to the door. Rikku cracks open the door slightly to see Brother and Cid arguing about something...  
  
"Pid Vydran!" Brother states, "Fa sicd damm Rikku dra dnidr!"  
  
"Crid oan dnyb, puo!" Cid responds, "Ed yeh'd dryd ayco..."  
  
"Pid Vydran!" Brother says again, "Cra ryc y nekrd du ghuf dra dnidr, dryd cra ech'd ouin naym tyikrdan!"  
  
'!?' Rikku gasps silently at the statement...  
  
"E dumt oy du crid oan dnyb!" Cid states, covering Brother's mouth with his hands, "Tuh'd oui ghuf dryd cusauha luimt pa mecdahehk!?" he then releases Brother and walks slowly over to the door and swings it open... to find no one there. View switches around a nearby corner, where Rikku is standing with her back against the wall.  
  
Rikku breathes a sigh of relief when she hears the door close, 'Did I just hear what I thought I did...?' she wonders 'If that's true, then... !!' she quickly heads toward the bridge and uses the savesphere there to exit the airship and appear in Kilika, where the airship is currently docked, "I've gotta find a way to get back to Besaid!" the Al Bhed girl states.  
  
-Besaid-  
  
Yuna appears downhearted as she walks along the beach in Besaid. It isn't that she's having trouble moving on, it's more that she misses someone... someone that exists, someone that brought something into her life, someone that she can't forget and... it isn't the person she thought it would be, "... Rikku." she says in a hushed whisper, followed by a sigh, 'I... shouldn't feel this way about you... especially, being that we are related, but I...' and her mind wanders back to the Pilgimage...  
  
-)Flashback - Thunder Plains(-  
  
Yuna was trying to decide whether or not to accept Maester Seymour's proposal... Rikku was cringing as she was terrified by the lightning and thunder. Then, After some conversation, Rikku stepped closer to Yuna, "Yunie..." she said, the name that only Rikku called the Summoner.  
  
Rikku stepped even closer to Yuna and placed her hands on her shoulders, then a crack of thunder was heard and the Al Bhed girl turned her attention to the raging storm, "Quiet!" she snapped, then turned back to Yuna, "I wish we could help, Yuna. Somehow, someway..."  
  
"It's okay..." Yuna responded, placing her own hand on one of Rikku's, "I'll be fine." she nodded once in assurance.  
  
-)End Flashback(-  
  
-)Flashback - Bevelle-Via Purifico(-  
  
"Yunie!!" Rikku exclaimed happily as she literally glomped the Summoner, "I was so worried about you! It's good to have you back!" she hugged Yuna tightly.  
  
Yuna slowly encircled her arms around Rikku and nodded, "Thank you." she replied.  
  
-)End Flashback(-  
  
-)Flashback - Mt. Gagazet(-  
  
"Yuna, I say... no." Rikku said to the brownhaired Summoner, "If we go down there, then you'll..."  
  
"Rikku... You're a true friend, and I thank you, but..." Yuna responded, "I must go... down, to Zanarkand."  
  
"I'm not saying we shouldn't go." Rikku said, "But shouldn't we think about it some more?" "There's gotta be some kinda way we can save you, Yuna!" she states.  
  
"All my life, I knew this moment would come." Yuna said, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Yunie..." Rikku said sadly, lowering her gaze to the ground.  
  
Yuna stepped toward Rikku, dropping a sphere in the process, and wrapped her arms around the Al Bhed girl's waist in a comforting hug. Yuna laid her forehead against Rikku's and said, "Thank you, Rikku. Thank you for everything." the two pulled back and looked at one another.  
  
"Don't say that, Yunie!" Rikku softly stated, laying her face against Yuna's left shoulder, "It's not over yet!" you could tell there were tears in her voice, as Yuna raised her arms to Rikku's back. They stood like that for a few moments, while most of the others looked away.  
  
"Tell Cid... 'thank you'." Yuna said into Rikku's left ear.  
  
"No..." Rikku responds, "You can tell him, yourself."  
  
Yuna pushed Rikku back slightly, her hands moving to Rikku's arms, "Please..." she asked.  
  
"Yunie, Don't say that because..." Rikku responded, then shakes her head somewhat and adds, "We're gonna see each other again, okay?"  
  
-)End Flashback(-  
  
"I think... I have fallen in love with you, Rikku..."  
  
Yuna's words go undetected by anyone... except her 'older sister', Lulu. Lulu turns and heads back toward Besaid Village. Yuna walks out to the end of the pier and looks out across the waves of the ocean. She brushes some hair behind her right ear and holds her hand there as a soft breeze blows through, Yuna closes her eyes and breathes in the air of the breeze. After a few more minutes, The former Summoner turns and heads back toward the village as night starts to close in.  
  
-Aboard the S.S. Liki-  
  
Rikku is sitting at the front-end of the deck, with her legs draped off the front, and kicking her legs back-and-forth, "How...?" she questions herself, "... how will I tell Yunie?" "It's not like I can just go in and say, 'Hi, Yunie! Y'know, I found out that I'm not actually Cid's daughter. Oh! And, by the way, I'm in love with you!'" the Al Bhed girl says, then shakes her head, "Lnyb! Drec ech'd kuhhy pa yc ayco yc E rubat..."  
  
-)Flashback(-  
  
-Al Bhed Home-Summoner's Sanctum-  
  
"If a Summoner gets the Final Aeon..." Rikku explained, "They can beat Sin. Yunie could, but..." "If she summons the Final Aeon, Yunie will..." she continued, "Yunie will DIE, y'know!?" "If Yunie completes the Final Summoning, the Final Aeon will kill her too!" the Al Bhed girl dropped to her knees, crying into her hands.  
  
-)End Flashback(-  
  
Rikku decides to head into the cabin to take a nap, as it's already dark out, and she knows she'll be at Besaid by morning.  
  
-----!!To Be Continued!!-----  
  
Ramblings: Well, How is it so far? Review and tell me. Oh yeah, In this fic, I'm including flashbacks from the actual game that contained Rikku/Yunie moments and whatnot. Btw, Al Bhed Translation as follows:  
  
"But Father!" Brother states, "We have to tell Rikku the truth!"  
  
"Shut yer trap, boy!" Cid responds, "It ain't that easy..."  
  
"But Father!" Brother says again, "She has a right to know the truth, that she isn't your real daughter!"  
  
"I told ya to shut yer trap!" Cid states, covering Brother's mouth with his hands, "Don't you know that someone could be listening!"  
  
... the Al Bhed girl says, then shakes her head, "Crap! This isn't gonna be as easy as I hoped..."  
  
Well, That's it for this chapter. See you in the next one. Ja! 


	2. Yuna's Dilemma

Author's Notes: I'm back again with chapter 2 and I want to thank Flaming Soul for inspiring me to start typing on this fic again. A-anyway, Time to get on with this Rikku/Yunie fic.  
  
-----Yuna's Dilemma-----  
  
-Besaid Temple/Antechamber-  
  
Yuna is standing infront of the door that once led to the room of the Fayth, when she hears, "I thought you lost faith in Yevon?"  
  
The former Summoner turns to see Lulu standing there behind her, "Lulu?" she says, "... I have, I just come here to think. I've given up everything in my past..." as she talks, she turns back toward the Fayth's chamber, "I want.. to move on."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"There's someone you just cannot forget about, is that right?" Lulu interrupts as she walks up beside her 'little sister', "You and I are more like sisters than you might have thought, Yuna."  
  
Yuna turns her head to acknowledge the woman, "What do you mean, Lulu?" she asks.  
  
"I, too, have tried to bury my past behind me: The death of my parents, Chappu, memories and pain." Lulu explains, her expression unwavering, "Though difficult, All those things can be let go..." she sighs upon finishing that line.  
  
Yuna waits a moment, then returns Lulu's earlier line, "But?"  
  
Lulu takes in a solid breath, then slowly exhales it, "There is just one I cannot seem to forget..." she says, "One person that I did not want to lose..."  
  
"Who?" ventures Yuna.  
  
Lulu turns her head away, but not before Yuna notices a tear in her right eye, "... Lady Ginnem." she says, "I tried to stop her from taking the Pilgrimage, but... she would not listen." the blackhaired woman turns her gaze back to the Fayth's chamber's door, "I went with her as her Guardian, but I... I never..." she swallows, "I was never able to tell her just how much she meant to me."  
  
Both are silent for several moments, before Lulu speaks again, "... I heard you on the beach earlier, Yuna." she says, gaining Yuna's attention, "I know you have the same type of feelings for Rikku, that I had for Ginnem... no, perhaps even moreso." the blackhaired woman turns to Yuna, "You must tell her of your feelings!" she states, "She is waiting... waiting, in her heart, for you."  
  
A look of pure shock crosses Yuna's face, "What are you saying?" she questions.  
  
"Rikku told me, during the Pilgrimage... how she felt about you." Lulu explains, "She said she was sure it was just a crush, but..." she pauses momentarily, then continues, "The look in her eyes said different. It was the same look I had in my eyes when I was guarding Ginnem. Yuna, You must tell her!"  
  
"I... can't!" Yuna responds, turning away from Lulu, "I mean, She and I are both girls... and, she's an Al Bhed."  
  
"Yuna. Your father, too, fell in love with an Al Bhed."  
  
"That, too, is a problem..." Yuna responds, "My father... married Cid's sister." the brownhaired girl takes a shuttery breath, then continues, "And, Cid is Rikku's father. Rikku and I... we are related!" it can be told that there are tears in Yuna's voice.  
  
"That is true." Lulu says, turning back toward the Fayth's chamber, "However," she tilts her head back toward the brownhaired former Summoner, "Love does not always realize such things. And, even if nothing comes of it, feelings must be revealed..." she turns around and starts walking toward the Cloister of Trials which leads out of the temple, "Or, else, they will eat a person up from the inside until it is too late." Yuna hears Lulu's voice fading as she gets farther and farther away.  
  
Once Lulu is gone, Yuna drops slowly to her knees and hugs herself tightly, tears filling her different-colored eyes, "I want to tell her..." she says, "I wish I could just look her in her spiralling eyes and say, 'Rikku, I love you and I want to always be with you', but I--" she cuts herself off and just buries her face in her arms, crying.  
  
-)Flashback/Near Macalania Travel Agency(-  
  
Yuna and her Guardians had just finished destroying a powerful Al Bhed machina and the leader of the Al Bhed group(Brother) said, "Rikku! E femm damm Vydran!"  
  
"E ys dna Guardian uv Yuna, oui caa?" Rikku responded, "Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!"  
  
After a moment, the Al Bhed leader stated, "Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!" he turned and left with the Al Bhed group after that.  
  
Just after that, The group discovered that the leader of the Al Bhed group was Rikku's older brother, also known as Brother.  
  
-)End Flashback(-  
  
-----!!To Be Continued!!-----  
  
Ramblings: Well, What's the verdict so far? I'll just bet there were a bunch of 'non'-fans of the Rikku/Yuna pairing who read this fic and are gonna flame it, eh? Well, Guess what... I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!! This is MY fic and I AM a fan of the Rikku/Yunie pairing, so I'll write my fics however the HELL I want to! ::blows raspberry at flamers:: So there! To everyone else who is a fan, or has an open mind to the pairing, stay tuned for the third chapter. Translation as follows:  
  
... the leader of the Al Bhed group(Brother) said, "Rikku! I will tell Father!"  
  
"I am the Guardian of Yuna, you see?" Rikku responded, "Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!"  
  
After a moment, the Al Bhed leader stated, "You do this alone, sister!"  
  
Well, That's it til the next chapter. Ja for now! 


	3. Confessions

-----Author's Notes-----  
  
Okay, First things first. Any flamers who do not like the Rikku/Yunie pairing, leave now! If you do not, You will be offended by this fic and probably feel the need to flame me. Know now, that I will pay no heed to people who flame without probable cause. Everyone else, Stay tuned for the third chapter of 'Who Am I?', here it comes:  
  
-----Confessions-----  
  
-S.S. Liki-  
  
"Attention! Now at Besaid Dock!" "All ashore that's going ashore!"  
  
Rikku is awakened by the announcement and sits up. The Al Bhed girl yawns and stretches, then hops up and takes a deep breath, "Well... I guess it's time..." she says, then proceeds to head off the boat.  
  
Meanwhile, in Besaid Village...  
  
-Besaid Village-  
  
'I guess...' Yuna says to herself, then aloud, "I guess I'll just find a way to tell Rikku the truth." she heads toward the exit of her hut.  
  
However, As soon as Yuna steps outside the hut, she spies Rikku at the entrance of the village. Upon seeing the blonde Al Bhed girl, Yuna's resolve wavers as she gasps slightly and quickly ducks back into her hut, "... I can't do this!" she states, then shakes her head, "I just can't!"  
  
Shortly thereafter, Rikku is at the entrance to Yuna's hut and prepares herself, "Knock, Knock." she says, as she peeks into the hut, "Yunie? Are you here?" when she doesn't get a response, Rikku proceeds into the hut and starts looking around for the brownhaired former Summoner, whom she finds sitting with her back to her, "Yunie?" she says, in an attempt to get the girl's attention.  
  
"Huh?" Yuna responds, raising her head. "Rikku? Is that you?" she questions as she turns to see that it is Rikku.  
  
"Yep! Hi, Yunie!" Rikku exclaims, smiling largely and waving her right hand back-and-forth, somewhat childishly.  
  
Yuna stands up, turning her body to face Rikku, and is about to ask her friend something, when the Al Bhed girl suddenly glomps her and hugs her tightly.  
  
"I missed you, Yunie!" Rikku exclaims.  
  
After her surprise subsides somewhat, Yuna returns Rikku's hug, "I... missed you too, Rikku." she says, then notices that Rikku's crying. After about a moment, Yuna asks, "Rikku... why are you crying?"  
  
Rikku hugs Yuna tighter, "I just... really missed you, Yunie." she responds, pausing to sniffle twice.  
  
"Why don't we sit down, so you can tell me what's really wrong?" Yuna suggests, "And, Just how you got here."  
  
Rikku leans back slightly and nods, then uses her forearm to wipe her tears away. The two walk over to the bed and sit down. A few moments later, The two are sitting down and Yuna asks, "So, Why're you here?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to see you, Yunie." Rikku replies, then takes a deep breath and lets it out, "And... there's something that I wanted to tell you, something that I... shoulda told ya awhile back..."  
  
Yuna's breath catches in her throat as she remembers what Lulu told her earlier, about how Rikku felt... Yuna expects what Rikku's about to tell her, but it still shocks her somewhat.  
  
Rikku turns to face Yuna and stiffens her resolve, "Yunie... Yuna, I..." she says, then swallows the lump in her throat, "I-I love you." "I mean, I fell 'in' love with you, Yunie." she adds, "During the Pilgimage, I think..."  
  
"Rikku..." Yuna says, after rediscovering her voice. Even though she was expecting what she heard, it still left her temporarily speechless. The former Summoner looks away as Rikku looks toward her, "Rikku." Yuna repeats, "I think... I feel the s-same way toward you." "But-" she adds, before Rikku can respond, "It's... not right. I mean, W-we're related... it's just--"  
  
"Stop, Yunie." Rikku interrupts, gaining Yuna's attention. Yuna turns to Rikku, "That's the other thing I needed to talk to you about..." Rikku starts, but trails-off momentarily and looks to the floor.  
  
"What is it, Rikku?" asks Yuna, placing her hand on the Al Bhed girl's shoulder.  
  
Rikku breathes in and turns back toward Yuna, then continues, "The thing is... Pops, I mean Cid, isn't really my father." Yuna gasps, but Rikku continues, "I heard him and Brother talking... and, I found out that Cid isn't my dad."  
  
After a few moments of stunned silence, Yuna asks, "Um... Don't you wonder who your real father is?" "I mean-" she adds, in another question, "Why did you come here? ... to me?"  
  
Rikku shakes her head, "I didn't think about it." she responds, then turns her head away from Yuna and looks toward the floor, "The only thought that crossed my mind, when I heard, was that I could tell you how I feel." "All I could think of, was the possibility..."  
  
Yuna smiles and places her other hand on Rikku's other shoulder, then turns her friend to face her, causing the Al Bhed girl to raise her gaze back to Yuna's face, "Rikku..." Yuna says, "Not just a possibility."  
  
It takes a moment for Rikku to realize what Yuna means and smiles back, then hugs the former Summoner and kisses her left cheek. Both girls then look at one another, blushing a light crimson. The two lean closer, their eyes drifting closed, and slowly press their lips together.  
  
Lulu smiles from where she's watching at the doorway, then turns and walks away from the hut.  
  
Back inside the hut... Rikku and Yuna slowly pull away from one another as their eyes flutter open and Rikku gasps, "Y-Yunie, I--" she attempts.  
  
"Shhh." Yuna cuts Rikku off, placing a finger to her lips and shakes her head, "... you didn't do anything wrong, Rikku." she assures the blonde Al Bhed girl, "I kissed you, as well." she smiles, causing Rikku to smile also.  
  
After Yuna removes her finger, Rikku leans forward and wraps her arms around the former Summoner's waist, laying her head against Yuna's chest. Yuna wraps one arm around Rikku's shoulders and uses the fingers of her other hand to stroke through the blonde's hair, humming gently. After an undetermined amount of time has passed, Rikku speaks up, "Y'know, Yunie..." she says, "I've never... I've never wondered where I came from before..."  
  
The statement shocks Yuna somewhat, until she remembers again what Rikku had said earlier... about Cid not being her father, "Well..." asks the brownhaired girl, in an effort to get her friend to continue, "I suppose you 'do' wonder now?"  
  
Rikku nods slowly once and pulls herself tighter to Yuna, "I mean, All this time... I've been the daughter of Cid, leader of the Al Bhed." she confesses, "And, Now that I know that's not me... I don't know where I'm from, not even my identity... I may not even be an Al Bhed."  
  
"Shhh." Yuna says, soothingly, as she continues stroking Rikku's golden tresses, "It's alright, Rikku. You're still 'you', the person you've always been. You are still... Rikku."  
  
"That's just it, Yunie!" Rikku states, softly, as she pushes herself away from Yuna somewhat to look at the girl, "I don't know who that is..." she pauses for a few moments, then pulls herself back close to Yuna, "Yunie...? Who am I?" she asks.  
  
-----!!To Be Continued!!-----  
  
Ramblings: And thus, The reason for the title of this here ficcie. I'm glad and thankful that I started talking with Flaming Soul, who's futher strengthened my devotion to Rikku/Yunie! My favorite pairing, right up with Rei/Usagi(Sailor Moon)... maybe moreso. If you're reading these notes, Flaming Soul... Thanks! Arigatou! And, I'll try to be back soon with chapter 4... as soon as I get around to typing it, cause I'm currently playing Samurai Warriors for the PS2 quite a bit. Well, Ja for now. 


	4. Rikku's Origin

-----Author's Notes----- 

First off, I want to send out a big 'thank you' to Flaming Soul for reviewing my Rikku/Yunie fics and being my friend. And, If you like this fic, or like the Rikku/Yunie pairing, then you might wanna go and read Flaming Soul's 'The Troubles of Love'. Well, On with chapter 4...

-----Rikku's Origin-----

-Besaid Village/Yuna's Hut-

Yuna is still holding Rikku and stroking the Al Bhed girl's hair, as she hums a soothing tune to her friend. Rikku is contented with where she is and is somewhat surprised when Yuna stops humming. Rikku pushes herself back slightly to look at Yuna, who is looking away and appears to be thinking deeply.

"Yunie?" Rikku asks, moving her face closer to Yuna's, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Yuna snaps back to the present and she turns to Rikku, "Oh, I was just thinking... maybe we should ask Cid about your true lineage?" Rikku pushes herself away from Yuna and sits up, looking away from the former Summoner.

"What's the matter, Rikku?" asks Yuna, leaning toward the blonde and placing her hand on her shoulder.

Rikku's silent for a few moments, "I don't know, Yunie..." she responds, still looking away, "I guess, I'm just worried. But, I'm not sure if I'm worried about talking to Pops, I mean Cid, or if it's that I'm worried about what I may find out..."

"I understand, Rikku." Yuna says, "But, It's alright." Rikku turns to Yuna and Yuna continues, "It's alright, because I will be with you." Yuna moves her hand from Rikku's shoulder to Rikku's hand and smiles, "We can find out, together." she finishes.

After a moment, Rikku smiles back and turns her hand over, then intwines her fingers with Yuna's. The blonde Al Bhed then leans over to Yuna and kisses her friend's left cheek, "Thanks, Yunie." she says, still smiling, "I know it'll be easier if you're with me."

"So, When do you want to go?" asks Yuna.

"..." Rikku's sort of silent momentarily, then responds, "I guess, the sooner the better, huh?" she then sighs.

Yuna nods to affirm and then says, "As soon as you're ready."

-Cid's Airship-

"Fa'ja vuiht ran, maytan!" the current pilot of the airship says. In case you all are wondering, Brother's not the current pilot cause he's gone.

"Frana!?" demands Cid, from where he's standing behind the pilot, "Damm sa!"

"Cra'c uh Besaid ecmyht!" the pilot responds over his shoulder.

Cid's eyes widen slightly, 'She's gone to talk to Yuna! I'd stake my life on it!' he states to himself, then orders, "Vesa! Dyga ic du Besaid, drah! Vimm cbaat yrayt!"

"Yd uhla, maytan!" the pilot responds, then hits a few keys and the view switches to outside the airship. The ship's boosters kick-on and flames shoot out, causing the gigantic airship to blast-off at a high rate of speed.

Within a few minutes, The island of Besaid comes into view and the pilot says, "Fa'na lusehk ib uh Besaid huf, maytan!"

"Pakeh tulgehk-bnulatinac!" Cid orders, "Bnabyna du tulg!"

"Oac, maytan!" responds the pilot.

-Yuna's Hut-

Yuna and Rikku are still sitting on Yuna's bed, Rikku has her head on Yuna's shoulder and Yuna's humming a tune to her Al Bhed friend.

Yuna stops humming, then asks, "So, Have you decided when to talk to Cid?"

Rikku raises her head up and shakes her head, then starts to reply... only to be cut off by the roar of the airship's engines. "Looks like I'll talk to him, soon enough." she says, instead.

The two girls then use a nearby savesphere to transport themselves up to the airship, where they're greeted by Cid.

-Airship-

Yuna takes Rikku's hand in her's and Cid looks at their hands for a moment, then asks Rikku, "I take it, you heard me and that boy of mine talkin'?"

Rikku nods, "Yep, I heard." she responds.

"And, I suppose yer wonderin' about yer real parents, eh?" asks Cid.

"... yes."

"Well..." Cid says, as he turns away from the two and places his arms behind him, gripping his left wrist in his right hand, "The truth is, No one really knows." Rikku and Yuna both gasp before Cid continues, "Actually, I found you around fifteen years ago, as an infant, in Bikanel Desert." he turns back toward the two girls, "There wasn't a trace of anyone who might've left ya there. So, I decided to take ya back to our original Home, before it was destroyed, and I raised ya as my own daughter." he continues, "Yer brother, though, realized how you felt about Yuna and wanted to tell ya the truth. That's when ya overheard us."

"Where is Brother, anyways?" asks Rikku.

"He got angry when I didn't agree to tell ya." Cid replies, "Then he up and left, Buddy went with him."

"So... No one knows who I am..." Rikku says, releasing Yuna's hand as she backs up to the wall behind her, then slids down into a sitting position and wraps her arms around her knees. The blonde then buries her face her knees.

"Rikku..." Yuna says, as she starts to step closer to Rikku.

"Rikku!" a male voice says from the doorway to the bridge, "C'mon, This ain't like you!"

Yuna looks toward the doorway and Rikku raises her head to look toward it too. Rikku's eyes widen somewhat, "It's you!" she says. The view switches around to the guy they're looking at: he has long blonde hair that's combed straight back(except for a stubborn lock of hair that is hanging down infront of his face), brown eyes, blue pants that run down under shin-high metal-plated silver boots, a black leather vest fastened in the front, chain-mesh armor under the vest which reaches his elbows, black leather fingerless gloves, metal bracers on both forearms, a spiked metal covering on his left shoulder, and a chain around his right leg. His left arm is across his chest, his hand gripped on his right bicep, and he's holding a very long somewhat curved sword(a Nodachi) in his right hand, which he has the dull side of resting on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Yuna looks back to Rikku, "Who is he, Rikku?"

"An old friend of the Al Bhed, a former Crusader..." Rikku says, as she stands up, "Leonn."

"That's me!" Leonn states, with a cocky smile, "Master Swordsman, Leonn!" he releases his right bicep and, as he uses his fingers to flick the stubborn lock of hair from his face, there's a quick glint of light causing his brown eyes to appear a dark amber . Afterwhich, The lock of hair falls right back infront of his face. "Now, Rikku." he says, "What's with all this downheartedness? It just ain't you, y'know!"

"But--"

"No buts, Rikku!" Leonn interrupts, wagging his left index finger back-and-forth, "Ask Yuna." he points to Yuna, "She'll tell you who you are."

"Wh-what d'you mean?" asks Rikku.

"You're in love with her, ain't you?" Leonn questions, "Then, Does it really matter who your parents were? Does anyone else's opinion matter, besides hers?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Fine!" Leonn states, interrupting Rikku. He takes his nodachi off his shoulder and holds it out with the tip pointed toward Rikku and adds, "Then, I challenge you, Rikku!"

"Huh?" Rikku's eyes widen somewhat as she sorta jerks her head back, obviously surprised.

"Fight me, one-on-one, Rikku." Leonn says, not taking his eyes away from Rikku(not even to blink), "If I win then, you hafta give up this 'self-discovery' trip of yours." "If you win, however," he continues, "I will tell you something that may give you some clue to your origin."

"... alright." Rikku says, apprehensively, then she pulls out her daggers(well, I've sorta crossed FFX Rikku with FFX-2 Rikku, by leaving her with her FFX outfit and giving her her FFX-2 weapon).

"Um, Rikku?" Yuna questions, "A-are you sure about this?" she looks back toward the suddenly serious Leonn, before returning her gaze to Rikku.

Rikku nods to her friend, "I... I wanna know the truth, Yunie." she says, "I... need to know." she takes her stance and the scene switches into battle.

Leonn's standing with his nodachi on his shoulder and using his left hand to sorta scratch the side of his head. He then yawns, holding his left hand infront of his mouth as he does, then takes his nodachi off his shoulder in a type of right-to-left downward diagonal swing as he steps forward with his right foot. Leonn then twists his upperbody slightly to his right and brings his nodachi back, pointed out and down to his right, his left arm is more-or-less parallel with his right leg.

Leonn then runs over to Rikku, bringing his nodachi around and gripping the handle with his left hand, and jumps up slightly. He hits Rikku with a right-to-left downward diagonal swing, then leaps back to his starting position.

"Ow!" Rikku says, then runs over to Leonn and performs a left-to-right horizontal swing with her left-hand dagger, spins and stabs him with her right-hand dagger. She then jumps back to her starting position, "So, How'd ya like that?"

Leonn turns his head to one side, then the other, loosing the joints in his neck, "Not bad, Rikku." he says, "Now, Try one of my 'Swordsmanship' attacks! 'Gale Spiral'!" he runs over to Rikku and grips his nodachi's handle in both hands, then performs a right-to-left horizontal swing. He spins around, performing a second swing, then a third, fourth, and finally a fifth. He spins around one more time, bringing his nodachi up, and performs a left-to-right downward diagonal swing, releasing the sword's handle with his left hand. Leonn then jumps back to his starting position and Rikku drops to a sitting position, with her legs out to either side of her, "Ready to give up, Rikku?" questions Leonn, confidently. "Come on." he adds, with a shrug of his shoulders, "How do you possibly hope to beat me?"

Rikku takes a deep breath, then shoves herself back up to her feet, rocking unsteadily for a moment. She uses a potion on herself and then brings her daggers up in her fighting stance again.

'She's up?' Leonn wonders, raising an eyebrow, then says, "Fine, then. It's time to end this." he brings his nodachi up vertically infront of himself, holding his left hand open between it and himself with the palm toward the blade. The sword begins glowing, "Get ready to lose, Rikku." he says, then grips the sword's handle with both hands and brings it back to his right side, pointed behind him. He runs toward Rikku and brings his sword up and around himself, then he brings it down in a diagonal right-to-left swing.

However, At the last second, Rikku sidesteps to her left and spins, cutting Leonn along his right side with her left-hand dagger. She spins on around and stabs her right-hand dagger into Leonn's back. Leonn's muscles tense as he takes a couple slow steps forward, then drops to his left knee with his left hand flat on the floor to brace himself and the blade of his sword rests against the floor as well.

Rikku does a win-pose and states, "Ha! Gotcha!" then the scene switches back to normal with Leonn still on one knee with his back toward Rikku and the others.

Leonn's breathing is heavy, but it soon returns to normal as he pushes himself up, his back still to Rikku and the others, "Y'know..." he says, "For such a carefree and childlike person," he turns to Rikku with a smile on his face, "You sure pack quite a punch, Rikku. hahahaha!" he brings his nodachi up and lays in on his shoulder, then flicks the lock of hair infront of his face. After another moment or so, he takes his sword off his shoulder and spins it into reverse-grip in his right, then drives the blade into the metal floor of the airship, "Well, A promise is a promise." he says, reaching into a pouch on his back and then he pulls out a sphere(like the ones in FFX-2, of course.   
He walks over to Rikku, "This is called a record-sphere." he says, "Some are older than Zanarkand. Here." he places the sphere in Rikku's hands, "Watch it."

Rikku nods and, she and Yuna watch the sphere. The picture, however, is very dark and the couple of visible figures can just barely be made out, though you can only see their silhouettes(not them).

)"So, What're we gonna do?" a female voice asks, worriedly, "They're after us!"(

)"I know!" a deeper male voice responds, sounding half-worried and half-angry, "... I'll hold them off, you run!"(

)"But!"(

)"No!" the male voice interrupts, "You have to get our daughter to safety!"(

)"... a-alright." the female voice relents.(

Rikku and Yuna see the smaller of the two figures start running away, but she stops...

)"Be careful, K----(/the sound fizzes, causing the name to be blurred out/)"I love you!"(

)"I love you too." the male voice responds, "Now, Go!"(

Rikku and Yuna see the female figure start running away again, then the sphere ends, "I don't get it." Rikku says, "What does this thing have to do with me?" she holds the sphere up in one hand and looks it over oddly.

"You don't get it?" Leonn asks, then scratches the back of his head and says, "Well, There's no way of knowing for sure, however, I believe that those two on that sphere are... your parents, Rikku."

"What!?" Rikku and Yuna respond, in unison, their eyes wide with shock.

Leonn retrieves the sphere from Rikku and returns it to the pouch at the back of his waist, then draws his nodachi from the floor, "There are sphere-hunters that search for these kinda spheres and I was thinking of going looking myself." he says, "If you two want, you can come with me. You might discover more clues, Rikku." he walks by the two to the savesphere, "It's up to you." he adds, then raises his left hand to the savesphere, "See ya, Cid." he then disappears, transported to the ground obviously.

After talking about it for a few minutes, Rikku and Yuna agree to accompany Leonn and walk over to the savesphere.

"Rikku. Yuna." Cid says, causing them to stop and turn their attention to him, "I wanna say..." he pauses, scratching the back of his neck with his left hand, "Ah, I ain't never been good at this but, be careful you two." he says, "And, uh... good luck together."

Rikku and Yuna both smile, "Thank you, Cid." Yuna says, bowing politely.

"Yeah! Thanks, Pops!" Rikku adds, waving her hand back-and-forth childishly. Then, The two touch the savesphere and vanish.

-Besaid Island-

Rikku and Yuna appear once again inside Yuna's hut, and then they run out of the hut to try and catch-up to Leonn. As soon as they exit the hut, they hear, "What took so long?" Leonn's voice asks.

Rikku and Yuna turn to see Leonn leaned against the wall of a hut, he stands up and turns toward them. Again, His left hand is on his right bicep and he's holding his nodachi in his right hand, with the blade on his shoulder, "So? You two coming?" he asks.

Rikku nods, "You betcha!" she states, childishly, then somewhat more seriously(well, serious for Rikku), "I wanna know the truth!" she finishes with a solid nod.

"And, I wish to accompany you as well." Yuna says, "Besides," she looks toward Rikku beside her, "I want to be wherever Rikku goes."

Rikku blushes slightly, "Awww, Yunie." she says.

"Well." Leonn says, turning away from the two, "I can't promise what we'll find, or if we'll find anything, but... what d'ya say we get started, eh?" he finishes as he glances back over his shoulder at Rikku and Yuna, who both nod in agreement. The three head toward the dock.

-----!!The End!! ... For Now ... -----

Ramblings: Well, Looks like that's it for this fic. However, In case you haven't guessed, I'm gonna continue this fic right into FFX-2(in the sequel). Oh, And as for Leonn, He's my own creation and his long sword is called a Nodachi(basically a long katana, 5ft long in this case). My sister and Flaming Soul approved him, so I added him in. Btw, I decided to use the video game's battle set-up for the fight in this story and I'll probably use the same set-up in the sequel... I don't know, it just seems to keep the game in mind. Oh, And Paine, Brother and Buddy will be in the sequel story... Shinra, however, probably won't(I hate that kid!). Anyway, Be sure to check out Flaming Soul's 'The Troubles of Love' on if you like this story(or the Rikku/Yuna pairing). Al Bhed translation as follows:

"We've found her, leader!" the current pilot of the airship says.

"Where!?" demands Cid, from where he's standing behind the pilot, "Tell me!"

"She's on Besaid island!" the pilot responds over his shoulder.

... he states to himself, then orders, "Fine! Take us to Besaid, then! Full speed ahead!"

"At once, leader!" the pilot responds.

... the pilot says, "We're closing in on Besaid now, leader!"

"Begin docking-procedures!" Cid orders, "Prepare to dock!"

"Yes, leader!" responds the pilot.

Be sure to review, okay? Well, That's all for this chapter. So, Ja til the sequel.


End file.
